I want to take you now
by silkysexybitch
Summary: Will & Alicia story after seeing next weeks promo where Will says "I want to take you now" and Alicia says "We have 10 minutes" Rated M for a reason - if you don't like this couple, do not read!
1. Chapter 1

"I want to take you now..." Will says looking down at Alicia.

"We have 10 minutes" she says calmly not even looking up at him.

Too calm in fact, she has a great poker face and this just makes the moments when he makes her come completely undone so satisfying. They did decide that nothing should ever happen at work, which is probably the best ground rule so far, and the only real one they have established - apart from enjoying the pleasure of each other's bodies.

Alicia puts the file she is holding down on the desk in front of her and leans back in her chair looking directly up at him. "So where is the closest office with no windows?" She pauses, "Just out of curiosity".

Will's swallows and his eyes widen a little with shock "Alicia, when you say things like that so calmly, perfectly and nonchalantly it's really distracting". He feels his body start to react thinking about even touching her. "But just so you know, the office with no windows would be the 1st year associates offices down the end of the hall." he looked her in the eye as he spoke and watched her cross her legs for what seemed like the 3rd or 4th time that evening.

"If you keep crossing your legs like that, and staring at me like that I won't make it through our next meeting" he didn't even want to have the meeting anymore, and thank god Diane had just left.

"Hey, thanks for waiting for me, I know it's getting late" one of their witnesses walked in to do witness prep.


	2. Chapter 2

Alicia left as soon as their witness did and walked down the hall, Will called out to her first until he realised where she was going. She walked so confidently, it just made her sexier every time he saw her walk. Will has always been attracted to confidence.

He followed her down the hall and into the office, he put his hands on her hips and closed the door by pushing her up against it. They just looked at each other for a moment while he used his hips to hold her in place and moved his lips around against her ear. "I have wanted to do this for a long time, but I had no idea how ... uninhibited you are, and to be honest it's driving me crazy"

Alicia started moving her hips slowly, enjoying his breath on her ear. It turned her on. "Really?" She smiled enjoying having a little power over him, it felt amazing to make a man like Will weak at the knees. She wanted this feeling and needed more of it, so she twisted her body and pushed him up against the door. "I think now that we have more than 10 minutes we should do this properly" as she took his jacket off and dropped it beside them on the floor.

He smiled at her not knowing her plan, but enjoying the feeling of her taking his belt off and leaving it with his jacket, kissing him for the first time since they got in the room. As soon as they started kissing, her black jacket cam off and his tie was undone and almost off. She undid his pants and kissed her way down his neck then bent down on her knees in front of him.

His head rolled back hitting the door, and he gasped when she took him completely in her mouth. He spent most of his time trying not to move, letting her do the moving. Her mouth was so soft, and he was so close to moaning out loud when she swirled her tongue around the head. He pulled her up straight and he kissed her. "Your mouth is way too good at that, I won't be able to do what I really wanted to do to you tonight if you kept going."

She let his hands wrap all the way around her body, "What did you want to do to me?" she wrapped her hand around him and he pulled away. "Alicia, don't be so naughty" he whispered in her ear "I have two things I want to do to you tonight." He dragged her over to the desk which was mostly bare apart from a notepad and pen.

Grabbed her waist and laid her down on the desk, just like he would if it were a bed and moved around to the side to kiss her and tell her "Just let me have my way for a moment here" she smiled knowing at least one of the things he was going to do. He moved around the desk again and ran a finger from her neck slowly down between her breasts teasing them, watching her arch her back as he almost touched the nipples through her thin black shirt and slowly slid over her stomach until he got to the place he wanted to touch.

He started with his fingers, touching everywhere but where she wanted and he knew she was incredibly turned on. Her legs opened up wider and he noticed her hips wiggling a little trying to encourage him along. He slid one finger over her opening, so lightly she moaned. She put her hand over her mouth realising she has to be quiet even though everyone has gone home.

He slid his finger inside her folds, and her head rolled back and she arched her back a little pushing her chest up in the air. He pulled her skirt up higher and kissed her inner thighs, letting her know he was going to do more. "Alicia I can't wait to see you come undone, but remember where you are" as he moved his mouth over her and he started gently with his full tongue assaulting her. He smiled internally as her head ground itself into the desk and her back arched high, he could tell she was fighting to keep her hips on the desk.

He felt her body start to quiver and knew she wasn't far off so he slipped his hands underneath her bottom and lifted her hips up higher while he licked her faster keeping a pace she seemed to love, until her entire body shook. She looked amazing when she orgasmed, he gave her one last lick to cause her body to shake a little more and a moan to slip out of her mouth just before he grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

He turned her around to face the wall behind the desk and pushed his body up against her back. His late night stubble against her neck was such an intense turn on she shuddered. Will smiled knowing he found something worth remembering for the future. He slid himself inside her and she moaned softly while dropping her head back next to his, he had one hand against the wall in front of them and the other slide over her breast.

"Oh my god Will" she said as she started moving and he slid his hand down from her breast to her clit. She almost screamed, he had literally teased her all day, then used his excellent oral skills to draw one intense orgasm out of her, and now has her gently pinned against a wall with his hands touching all of her most sensitive places.

She can't think and can only move with him, he has done this on purpose and just has he is about to finish he rubs her clit a little faster and watches her body react to it. Then to see if it pushes her over the edge he rubs his chin, and neck against hers, spreading light kisses. She shudders immediately coming completely undone, the feeling of her orgasm and the tightening of her body makes it impossible for Will to hold out any longer. He finishes with a few final thrusts and holds her even tighter to his body.

They just stand there leaning against each other for a moment; Wills hand against the wall is getting tired. "Wow" she says smiling and turning her head back towards him, he moves straight for her lips.

"Alicia, if I had any idea you were like this - I would have made sure I had made my move years ago"


End file.
